JLS fanfiction
by Layla Merrygold Loves JLS
Summary: i didnt know what the catagory bit ment so i put it anywere


My story this is NOT real but it is good :) this story takes place a few years ago.

intro

"LAYLA GET DOWN HERE NOW" my stepdad screamed up the stairs, and I sighed and went back onto facetime with my best mate Aston. Who was in Britain's biggest boy band JLS. "Merrygold i gotta go now as you can probably hear Kevin is shouting of me again so i will text/ping you later" and said " OK Wiseman, he should treat his step daughter a lot better than this." Then he blew me a kiss and i caught it and put it on my heart and i smiled and so did he and i blew him one back and he did the same and I went offline. I trudged downstairs and Kevin (my mum's new boyfriend) started screaming at me " YET AGAIN IN YOUR ROOM ALL THE TIME ON FACETIME TO THAT BOY ASTON, YOU NEVER SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME OR YOUR MUM!" And i just lashed out at him "YOU AINT MY DAD SO YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND MAYBE I DON'T SPEND TIME WITH YOU OR MY MUM BECAUSE YOU BOTH TREAT ME LIKE THIS AND I STAY IN MY ROOM TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" And i ran out the house... I best start from the beginning. I'm Layla Wiseman 20 years old and a dance teacher, I'm best friends with JLS, my older sister is Rochelle from the Saturdays and ans Marvin's girlfriend and my stepdad hated me and so did my mum, the only people who care is JLS and The Saturdays. I have been best friends with them for ages. I knew the JLS lads all from different places due to having to move houses. But me and Aston were extremely close and were so alike and I met the other Saturdays girls through Rochelle.

part 1

I walked through the streets with my headphones in blocking the wold out. I just needed to be on my own. I had to work at mid-day and i couldn't teach 13 year old's like this, i had no idea where i was going but I decided the best place would be Aston's, i carried on walking until i got to Aston's and I walked up to the drive and i noticed that Marvin's car was on the drive. I knocked on the door and Aston answered "Wiseman" and I laughed "Merrygold" I don't know why but me and Aston always call each other by our last names. He let me in and I followed him to the kitchen were Marvin, Rochelle, JB , Chloe, Oritse and Hannah. Everyone in the room was in a relationship and there was me and Aston the only singles in the room. I mean sometimes it did get a bit awkward then Rochelle said " Layla, Aston for the for the two thousand time just get together" and me and Aston both laughed " Roch for the two thousand time no" and i laughed "I hate Kevin and my mum" and i sighed and showed them the large bruise on my stomach and Rochelle came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "When did this happen?" she said getting worried "when you moved out he started abusing me" and a tear rolled down my face and i felt her wipe it away. Right you aren't teaching today i'm sure Oritse, JB, Chloe and Hannah don't mind taking the lesson today and they nodded and headed of to the studio where I teach " now you me Marvin and Aston are going round to pick all your things up, I'm not letting you live with them your coming with me and Marvin"

Part 2

I walked into the police station and explained everything. After half an hour of being there we had finished. " Layla you are so brave" Marvin said giving me a hug. "Don't worry you're going to be safe with me and Rochelle now, no more being treated unfair" he smiled at me " thanks Marv" I said climbing back into the car. We arrived at Marvin and Rochelle's and we brought all of my things in and took them up to my room that they had for me when I came to stayi sat on my bed and looked on twitter JLSOffical : me and Rochelle now have her little sister living with us littlemisswiseman just don't be up on facetime till 4am please ;) Marv x ' and I laughed and retweeted and replied littlemisswiseman 'now why would I do that Marv :) x' and I went downstairs and sat on the sofa and started flicking through the channels. Then I felt Aston come and sit down next to me "Merrygold" I smiled "wiseman" and he smiled. I felt him play with my hair. he was so gentle, i knew when he had a little girl she would not want for anything and she would be treated like a princess, I knew this just by him sat playing with my hair and then i felt my phone go off [1 new message Roch] [you soooo like Aston i can see it in your eyes, just ask him out sis R xx] i replied [He only sees me as a little sis so whats the point :/ L x] and i put my phone away. i smiled at him and looked at the time and saw it was 6pm and i herd Aston say" I have to go, i'm babysitting my 5 year old cousin at half 6" and i gave him a hug and he headed back to his.

part 3

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea and Rochelle came in and sat next to me "why don't you just tell him how you feel Layla its obvious your feelings aren't going to go away for him you need to tell him because i think he likes you too" and i just shrugged and went up to my room and grabbed my laptop and went back down and sat on the sofa and logged into MSN and Aston popped up on webcam**  
**me: yesssss Merrygold**  
**Aston: yessss Wiseman**  
**Me: so how's the babysitting going**  
**Aston: good**  
**Me:good**  
**I then zoned out thinking how my life would be if me and Aston got together, and then i herd a funny noise coming from the webcam and i came back down to earth.**  
**Aston: yey your back on earth**  
**me: shut up**  
**Aston: rude**  
**Me:oh well**  
**Aston: if i was there you would so be getting tickled**  
**Me: glad you aint then**  
**and i laughed**  
**Aston: right i will go on facetime later because my cousin has woken up, love ya.**  
**and he blew me a kiss and i caught it and drew it to my heart and i blew one back and he did the same and then went offline. Then Marvin sat next to me "look Layla I know that we are always telling you this but just tell him how you feel, when you are together you pretty much act like a couple, when you both fall asleep in each others arms you look so cute" and he smiled and i sighed " I would tell him Marv but he wont feel the same, he sees me as a little sister" and i half smiled.

part 5

Aston'sview

I came off the webcam with Layla and my cousinstartedcrying. I went over to her and picked her up and said "what's up munchkin?" "Monster" she said andburiedher head in my chest. "Well Aston will go and scare them off" I said putting her down on the sofa and I went into the kitchen to the kitchen and 'scared off the monster' and went back into the living room. "all gone" and she giggled. Then my phone went off [1 new message Marv] [bruv you know how you told me you liked Layla more than a friend, we can all see the connection between you both. Mx] and I sighed and looked at my wallpaper and a tear fell down my check [Layla is an amazing girl and I do love her but nothing would come of it as she sees me as an older brother so why should I bother Ax] and then my Auntie came home so I could go back to Marvin and Rochelle's

My view

I started to fall asleep so I went and got a coffee and then I heard the door knock I went to answer it, and saw Aston standing there leaning against the wall and my heart stopped "Wiseman" and I giggled "Merrygold" and I gave him a hug and let him in "Marvin some weirdo has just turned up" and I laughed "Oi I aint the weird one you are" and he started tickling me " Asttoooon stop tickling me" I said between laughs "neverrrrrrr" and he picked me up and ran outside into the back garden and put me down on the floor and took his phone, keys and wallet out of his pockets and made sure I didn't have my phone in my pocket and then he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and started to head for the pool "ASTON NOOOO" I laughed and he said "YEESSSS" and jumped into the pool. The water was freezing and I screamed, I felt Aston put his arms around my waist and pulled me close my stomach was going crazy

Part 6

I was that close i could smell his aftershave, it smelt lush. I did not expect what he did next. I was looking into his big deep brown eyes and I seemed to got lost but i came out of my trance, I felt his lips touch mine and i put my arms around his neck...

To be continued...


End file.
